Virtual memory is a mechanism whereby physical memory addresses are obscured from software through a translation mechanism. The translation mechanism adds security, memory isolation, programming convenience, and other benefits, but adds a performance hurdle associated with the address translations. Improvements to the virtual memory mechanism are constantly being made.